


A weird, messed up family, but a family

by BecaAMM



Series: Hanukkah stories - 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Light Angst, Sam Winchester is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’s your first Hanukkah without your family, so Sam tries to make you feel better.





	A weird, messed up family, but a family

Sam watched silently while you sang your Hanukkah blessing with tears in your eyes. This was the first Hanukkah you were spending alone. Your parents and brother had been killed in a demon attack about 10 months ago and, as much as you had learnt to deal with the pain, it still hurt not to have them with you right now.

“Hey,” Sam muttered when you were done, making you turn to look at him.

“Hey,”

He walked to your side, resting his hand on your back in a comforting gesture.

You and Sam… You had  _something._ If asked to name it, you wouldn’t know how wouldn’t be able to, but you had something very emotional and a strong bond.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, kissing your temple.  

“It hurts, Sam,” you turned, laying your head on his chest. “It hurts a lot. I’ve always had my family around during the holidays and now… Now I’m all alone,”

He shook his head, pulling you to look at him.

“You’re not alone, you have us,” he affirmed.

You shook your head. He didn’t understand what you meant.

“Sam…”

“We are your family,” he interrupted you. “A weird, messed up family but a family,”

You took a breath and his caressed your cheek.

“I know we are not your dad or your brother or your mother and we will never replace them but you are not alone. We are all together here,” he continued. “Even if we are not Jewish and do not know a single thing about Hanukkah and Purim and all of that,”

You laughed and he used his thumb to dry a tear from your cheek.

“And you know what?”

“What?”

“There are some latkes in the kitchen,” Sam smiled. “Dean spent quite a time making them so maybe you should… You know… Give them a try,”

You smiled not much surprise. Dean could be a tough guy but cared a lot about your ‘weird, messed up family’ and you wouldn’t dare to hurt him or ignore what he’d just done.

“Okay, then,” you muttered. “Let’s try Dean’s Latkes.”


End file.
